Yusa
Yusa (ユーサ Yūsa) is a character in a future ARC-V sequel fanfiction. He is the Dark Synchro Dimensional counterpart of . Possessing mist-like powers and a desire for battle, he seeks a worthy opponent, leading him to the . Appearance Much like the rest of his counterparts, Yusa has the same facial features as Yuya Sakaki, but has no other similarities. Like all of them, his hair is multi-colored and spiky, having dull brown hair in the back and ash gray in the front. Aside from the lesser spikes, each part of his hair has one prominent spike that, when looking at Yusa from the front, resemble a pair of crooked horns. Yusa's eyes are a bright green (described once as being "poisonous"), but unlike any of the Dimension Dragon holders, Yusa has black scleras rather than white, which is the norm for Dark Synchro Dimension inhabitants. Yusa's outfit is a long gray trench coat with black buttons that appears to be too big for him, as the sleeves are slightly longer than his arms (leading to his hands being covered when his arms hang down) and being long enough to cover his feet when standing up. Under the coat, Yusa wears a black shirt with strange white markings (similar to those of an ), brown pants, and black shoes. Yusa often wears sunglasses when not in the Dark Synchro Dimension to avoid drawing undue attention to his eyes. Personality In spite of multiple apparent warning signs in his appearance, Yusa is more of an anti-hero than an evil person. Though fundamentally good-natured, Yusa has a great enjoyment for battle, either through Dueling or other means such as video games or television, and as such, tends to challenge random people to Duels just because it's a battle. Yusa admits he is pigeonholed when it comes to his interests: Not many things excite him beyond a good fight, but he can be amused. However, when Yusa Duels, he starts off slow, gauging his opponent's power before deciding whether or not to get serious. Outside of battle, Yusa is a bit detached, but he is civil and laid-back, and can be friendly at times. Like the other Dimension Dragon holders, he values his comrades greatly, especially Izanami (the Dark Synchro counterpart of ) and if they are threatened, Yusa will unleash hell on them. Occasionally cryptic and devious, Yusa is somewhat of an enigma to people who don't know him very well. Biography Coming soon... Abilities Yusa possesses multiple strange abilities, but the majority of them relate to thick mist. Yusa can cause thick mist to billow from within his trench coat, either from his sleeves or from the bottom. The mist can be opaque for a smokescreen or even be poisonous to deter enemies, among other functions. Yusa can also convert his body into a mist-like form in order to avoid attacks or travel easier. He is also capable of levitating, often seen floating in a reclined state, the left side of his body pointed toward who's talking to him, arms folded, looking right at them with a smirk. Like the other Dimension Dragon holders, Yusa can enter Berserk Mode when sufficiently provoked; when he does, his eyes glow white. He is also capable of making damage in Duels real and seal people in cards; the former ability is sometimes used to "spice up" Duels, but he barely uses the latter ability. Deck Yusa plays a Vaprowler Deck focused on Dark Synchro Summon tactics. He usually hides his monsters from his opponent by Setting them, either to gauge their power or to trick them. Though his Deck includes no s, his high-Level monsters, including his Dark Tuner Monsters, can be with no Tributes, letting him get them in position quicker. Category:Characters